Cute Cliches and Quadruple Dates
by Cosmic Disappointment
Summary: Will and Nico get asked to go on a quadruple date with Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, and Leo and Calypso. That's about it. Set after BoO
1. The Challege of Di Angelo

**Hello everyone this is a cute little Solangelo fic, it's nothing but fluff and really bad clichés. There will also be other ships so be aware.**

 **And time for the boring stuff. I don't own Percy Jackson and if I did there would be many more books.**

Percy watched as Will and Nico walked to breakfast together, he smirked as Annabeth pulled him back to the table.

"You can't watch them all day," Annabeth said taking a bite of cereal.

"I know, but I need to ask them about the quadruple date. I don't know why _I_ had to be the one ask when Jason was perfectly fine with doing it."

"Because you need to talk to Nico," Annabeth said. "I know what he told, I've known for about two years actually."

"Why did never tell me?!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth just smiled. "I never really felt the need to, plus, what would you have done had you known?"

"Probably something stupid," Percy said.

"Exactly," Annabeth said. "Plus, don't you have sword fighting with the Apollo cabin today? Just ask Will then."

"What would I do without you?" Percy asked leaning in for a kiss.

"Probably something stupid," Annabeth said before kissing him.

Percy had just completed beating up every kid in the Apollo cabin with his mad skills and had decided to take a break. He also figured it was a good time to ask Will about the quadruple date, totally not because Annabeth told him to or anything.

He took a big sip of water, gathered his courage, and then walked over to Will.

"Hey, Solace," Percy said trying to be cool. "So, I know that you and Nico are sorta' a thing, so I was wondering, well not me, more like Jason and Piper, were wondering if you wanted to participate in a quadruple date thing?"

Will looked a little shocked at first, or more like it took him a while to get the whole message since Percy's rambling made it a bit confusing. "Uh, sure. But I don't think Nico's going to like it."

"Oh, Death Breath can get over it. I forgot the details but you can just tell Jason or Piper that you two plan on going and they should be able to get you the address and date and stuff. I think they said it would be at a pizza place somewhere in Manhattan but I can't remember."

"Okay, well, thanks Percy," Will said. "I'll tell Nico and make him come even if I have to drag him there."

"Seems like a plan then," Percy said and walked away. He never thought he'd ask a boy out on a date and after the initial awkwardness it wasn't too bad.

* * *

Will smiled as he walked up to Nico's cabin. He knew that a quadruple date wasn't an actual date but it would be the closest thing he'd get since Nico doesn't want to admit that he's madly in love.

Will knocked on the door and a tired and shirtless Nico answered.

"What do you want Solace?" Nico asked walking back to his bed.

"Well, we've been invited on a quadruple date with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and I think Leo and Calypso since Frank and Hazel are in Camp Jupiter."

"We're not going," Nico said flopping onto his bed.

"Too late, I already accepted the invitation."

Nico stared at Will with a look that could kill but Will didn't care, he was used to that look by now.

"We're going," Will said smiling. "And if that means that I have to drag you there then so be it, but we are going."

"What if I just go to the bathroom and ditch?" Nico asked.

"I'll follow you, and drag you back."

"I can't win this can I?" Nico asked.

"No you can't," Will said smirking. "Plus, it's at a pizza place in Manhattan, nothing fancy, and I don't think a quadruple date qualifies as an actual date."

"To me it does," Nico said.

"Well, it doesn't to me," Will said. "And since it doesn't, that means, that afterward I have decided to take you to central park and the Central Park Zoo."

"I hate zoo's."

"That may be, but you love me so you're going."

"I don't love you Solace. It's more like, you're the only person I can tolerate and the fact that you're cute doesn't hurt."

Will sat on the bed next to Nico and lied across his stomach. He heard Nico groan and smirked.

"Get off ne Solace!" Nico yelled.

"Not until you admit that you're head over heels in love with me!" Will yelled.

"I can't breathe."

"Then you'd better admit you love me."

Nico tried to push Will of him but Will wouldn't budge.

"Fine!" Nico exasperated. "I'm head over heels in love with you."

"Good," Will said sitting up.

"Now will you get out? I was asleep."

"Nah, I think I'll just sit here."

Nico glared at him and Will got up.

"Fine. Plus, I need to go tell Jason we're going anyway."

 **The next chapter will be the actual date and I don't know if I'll continue after that but if I get any other good ideas I might. Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism.**


	2. The search for a pastel shirt

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm not gonna be updating every week but it should be biweekly maybe a little longer, but I do plan on continuing the story at least one more chapter. Okay, that's it.**

* * *

Will walked in to see Nico rummaging through his dresser frantically searching for something. Will smiled and leaned against the door frame.

"Missing anything Sunshine?" Will asked chuckling a little.

Nico jumped. "Will?! What are you doing here? The date doesn't start until seven and it's six."

"I just wanted to bug you. Anyway, what are you looking for?"

"A shirt to wear."

Will looked at the pile on Nico's bed of nothing but black shirts and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, are you not going to wear your usual black?"

"Surprisingly, no. I was talking to Hazel via Iris message and telling her about this stupid date and she convinced me to not wear any black."

"How did she do that?" Will asked amazed. "Don't get me wrong, I love your all black ensemble, but it's nice to see you something different. Actually, it's best when I see you shirtless."

Nico blushed and stared at the ground. "I hate you Solace. But, uh, Hazel said that I looked good in pastel colors so she said if I were a pastel colored shirt she'd give me twenty bucks."

"Got to love those siblings that do that don't you?" Will said moving to sit on the bed. "Speaking of which, Thomas owes me fifteen dollars."

"For what?"

"He said I had to at least be able to hit a moving target with an arrow. I bet him fifteen bucks that I really can't."

"Did you purposely fail? Or can you really not?"

"I might be a son of Apollo, but that doesn't mean I can shoot like him. I can't sing like him either."

"Yeah, but you got his annoying personality and good looks."

Will flashed him a smile. "Oh thank you darling."

"Anyway, help me find a pastel colored shirt."

"Do you even own any?"

"I think so," Nico said turning back to the closet and looking around. "Aha!" Nico said holding out a soft yellow shirt. "Though I wished it wasn't yellow."

Will looked at the shirt. "I think it's too small. Come on, I have one you can borrow."

"Fine," Nico said tossing the yellow shirt back into the depths of his closet.

Will stood up and gabbed Nico's hand.

"Will," Nico said grudgingly. "Can you not?"

"Oh, what do we have to worry? I'm pretty sure the whole camp knows you're hopelessly in love with me."

Nico rolled his eyes but styed queit as his boyfriend (even though neither of them had said it yet)led them across to the Apollo cabin. Will opened the door and pulled Nico through, surprised to see it was empty. Will smiled and led him through over toa trunk by someones bed, Nico wasnt sure if it was Will's or not.

"Let's see it should be here somwhere." Will said opening the trunk and rumaging through it. "Ah hah! Here it is." Will exclaimed holding up a baby blue shirt wih a collar.

"Do you really think it'll work?" Nico asked looking at it.

"Well, let's see, blue is more your color compared to the horrifying yellow that the other one was. So yeah, I think it'll work."

Nico looked at it skeptically still even though he knew Will was right. "Fine toss it here."

Will smiled as he tossed the shirt to Nico. He let his eyes slide to Nico's shirtless chest as Nico ripped his current shirt off and exchanged it for the other one. Will smiled as he glimpsed a bit chub on Nico's stomach. It made sense considering the fact that Nico had been skipping sword fighting to catch up on sleep and get back to a healthy weight before he started fighting again.

"Does it look good?" Nico asked looking at Will.

Will shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Nico again. "It looks fine. Now let's go back to your cabin and fix that hair of yours. You might be the edgy person between us, but I will not let you look like a mess out in public."

Nico smiled. "Fine."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the date. Sorry if these are a bit short, I've been busy and if I write for too long the stories get really weird. Please review if you have any constructive criticism, or if I've messed up anywhere big time. thnks**


	3. authors note (Sorry)

**Hey guys so uh, sorry for not updating in forever. I just kinda started highschool and kind of forgot about this. But i have half of chapter 3 written so I am gonna try to continue it. Sorry I'm so horrible please don't kill me**

 **-Ren**


	4. the taxi cab

**AN: I told you I'd stick with it and lookie. Okay so this is pretty short because it's what I have from when I was on my writing binge. I ended it at a place that I felt was good. I will write the fourth (maybe final) chapter this week after I work and it should be up in 2 weeks. If not hit me with a stick.**

 **And as always I don't own PJO or any of the characters that all belongs to Rick Riordan and his publishers**

* * *

Nico bounced up and down out of nervousness. Will sat next to him in the cab that was taking them to the pizza place. Will glanced over at Nico and smiled, he had grown to love the dark and anxious lanky kid.

"Calm down. It's a pizza place. Not that one fancy restaurant that has amazing French onion soup," Will said. "Beside it's not like it's really a date."

"I know, it's just, uhh. It's nothing," Nico said.

Will could tell that something was bothering Nico but knew not to push too much otherwise he'd go completely silent.

"You know, we don't have to go if you don't want to, I can say I got sick or something," Will said. He looked at Nico and was worried about him. The kid was technically older but Will had lived longer in a way and Nico was good at bottling up emotions.

"No, it's fine. Forget I said anything," Nico said.

"Is it the shirt? Cause we can stop and get you a black one if you want," Will said jokingly, well, sort of. If Nico was really all worked up about the shirt he would take a can of spray paint and paint it black.

"Will, its fine. I actually kind of like the change."

"So do I. It's makes you look less pale, although, next to me, everyone looks pale," he flashed a smile and flexed his tanned arms.

"Not Hazel or Piper," Nico stated. "Put your arms away."

"Well, that's skin color," Will retorted. "Not anything I or anyone else can do about that. Although…no, that'd be rude, and I think racist."

Nico rolled his eyes. "We're almost there, shut your stupid mouth and try to be nice. Hopefully it'll go okay."

"You'll be fine Sunshine."

Nico glared at the Will. Will grinned back.

"Problem?"

"No problem at all," Nico said.

Will felt successful at the use of the nickname. It was his personal favorite and it fit much better than Death Breath or Ghost King. Although dating royalty was always one of Will's dreams. Who would have thought he actually would?

The taxi pulled up to the small pizza restaurant and stopped. The driver just turned to face the two wordlessly asking to be paid.

Will handed over some money and Nico handed over the rest. The two teenagers got out and stared at the door.

"Well," Will said, "you good?"

"Yeah," Nico responded.

Will took the other boy's hand and they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

 **AN: seriously. Two weeks or hit me with a stick. And please remember to comment to say something and point out any mistakes I made or if the dialogue doesn't make sense.**

 **And also I got a tumblr if you didn't know or if you want to talk it is . just copy and paste that and it should take you. Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
